Console Commands
Numerous cheat codes exist throughout the Quake series. The following is an attempt to list most of them. Quake NOTE: All commands are case-insensitive and without quotations. Some codes are exclusive to one Source port, such as the gl codes (controlling OpenGL) existing for only GlQuake. Console Commands *"+attack" and "-attack" - default is -attack, setting +attack allows the player to repeatedly attack. *"+back+ and "-back" - default is -back, setting +back allows the player to continously move backwards *"+forward" and "-forward" - default is -forward, setting +forward allows to player to continously move forwards *"+mlook" and "-mlook" - default is -mlook. setting +mlook allows for mouselook which allows the player to look with the mouse instead of pressing a button. Look up and down are changed to alternative movement controls. *"+strafe" and "-strafe" - default is -strafe, setting +strafe allows the turn keys to be strafing. Lookstrafe is also activated, therefore mouselook is deactivated. *"+use" and "-use" - Completely useless in the vanilla game, depricated use function from the days of Doom. *"bind" - used in conjunction with a button to specify the function of the button (any previous function set for the button in the configuration menu will be eliminated to make room for the new function). *"bf" - causes a background flash, the effect used when an item is picked up *"bgmvolume" - default is 1.0, setting this lower causes the volume of the music to decrease. 0 is muted. *"centerview" - realigns the view of the player to the center of the screen. Does not work with mouselook, instead "force_centerview" must be used. *"changelevel" - changes the level to the specified map, similar to the "map" command. Unlike the latter, the player preserves their state (such as health and weapons). *"cl_backspeed" - having a default of 400, lowering this value slows the player's speed of movement when moving backwards. *"cl_bob" - having a default of 0.02, setting this to a lower or higher value causes the weapon bob as the player walks to become less or more noticable respectively *"cl_bobcycle" - having a default of 0.6, this value controls the time it takes for a weapon to bob. A lower value will bob more rapidly, while a higher value will bob less frequently. While both this and cl_bobup control the frequency of the bob, this controls the time and therefore works exponentially (meaning values are more extreme). *"cl_bobup" - having a default of 0.5, this value controls the frequency that the weapon bobs. A lower value will bob more rapidly, while a higher value will bob less frequently. *"cl_forwardspeed" - having a default of 400, lowering this value slows the player's speed of movement when moving forwards. *"cl_rollangle" - having a default of 2 (meaning it is somewhat marginal), the angle that the camera tilts to when the player moves to a side. With a lower value the tilt is less extreme, with a higher value the tilt is more extreme. *"cl_rollspeed" - having a default of 200, lowering this value will cause the roll to appear at a lower value (0 meaning the roll is always on unless the player switches to the opposite side), whilst raising will cause the roll to appear at a higher value and might make it so that the roll might not appear with a large enough value. *"cl_sidespeed" - having a default of 350, lowering this value slows the player's speed of movement when strafing *"cl_upspeed" - having a default of 200, lowering this value slows the player's speed when using the up and down movement keys. *"clear" - clears all console messages *"color" - used with a number between 1 and 13 for various presets of the color of the player's shirt and pants. *"crosshair" - setting this value to 1 displays a crosshair *"demos" - cycles through the game demos, which by default are the .dem files loaded at startup and show gameplay footage. *"deathmatch" - setting this value to 1 and restarting or changing the level will result in the game switching to deathmatch mode. *"developer" - setting this value to 1 will start a constant output of data about the level as it is rendered. Useful for finding bugs that exist in the game. *"exec" - when used with the name of a script file, the file will be run by Quake. This causes an effect similar to the autoexec.cfg file, which can be created to preload commands instead of needing to use the "exec" command each time the game is started. *"fly" - the player can fly instead of walk *"force_centerview" - realigns the player's viewing angle to the default, unlike "centerview" this can be used even with mouselook present. *"fov #" - changes the field of view, or how much the player can see to their sides *"give #" - give weapon number # ; doesn't give corresponding ammo. For example, "give 3" will give you the Double-Barreled Shotgun *"give X ###" - give ### of X ; X can be S (Nails), R (Rockets), C (Cells), H (Health) or A (Armor) *"give health" - "kills" the player (the player can still jump and shoot, but cannot move and is lying on their side). *"gl_affinemodels" - By default set to 0, setting this to 1 deactivates the textures autocorrecting on models (which is done to fix persective) and increases performance. *"gl_doubleeys" - By default set to 1, setting to 0 makes this setting like the software mode. GlQuake had difficulty rendering eyes in comparison to the software engine and tried to fix the problem by doubling the size of the eyes. *"gl_finish" - By default set to 0. Setting it to 1 causes a gl_finish to be added after each frame, which basically requires the cpu to wait for the gpu to prevent lag. *"gl_flashblend" - By default set to 1 for performance, altering this changes how dynamic lights are rendered. Setting this to 0 sets it to be similar to the software mode, which many individuals believe is better. The new mode creates a bright sphere around the enviroment based on the color of the light instead of trying to light the world around it. Setting this to 2 makes it so the light only appears when the center of the light is visible. *"gl_keeptjunctions" - By default set to 0 for better performance, setting to 1 increases the number of vertices that can exist on the same plane and gets rid of a few blinking pixels that might be seen on the screen. *"gl_picmip" - By default set to 0 for best quality. This controls the rendering quality of the maps, with 1 to 3 getting progressively more blurry but also giving better performance. *"gl_playermip" - By default set to 0 for best quality. This controls the rendering quality of the player models, with 1 to 3 getting progressively more blurry but also giving better performance. *"gl_texturemode" - The default texture mode is GL_LINEAR_MIPMAP_NEAREST. GL_NEAREST is used to optimize performance, while GL_LINEAR uses interlopation to improve textures. Each has two different types of _MIPMAPs, _NEAREST and _LINEAR, that try to increase the look of far away objects. _NEAREST attempts to do this by washing out textures to eliminate pixels, while _LINEAR tries to keep the quality of the pixels and render them from far distances. *"gl_triplebuffer" - By default set to 1. Set to 0 to deactivate triple buffering, which might not be compatible with older graphics cards. *"gl_ztrick" - By default set to 1. The Z buffer, used to determine spacial relativity, is prevented from being refreshed by being buffered. By setting it to 0 it turns off this buffer, which can be useful for hardware that causes the status bar and console to flash every other second. *"god" - the player becomes invincible *"help" - displays the help menu *"impulse -1" or "impulse 255" - the player receives Quad Damage *"impulse 1" to "impulse 8" - selects the corresponding weapon. *"impulse 9" or "impulse 265" - the player receives all weapons at full ammo, as well as both keys *"impulse 10" - selects the next weapon *"impulse 11" - One rune; repeat 4 times to get all 4 runes **Note: If you use this code more than once, you need to exit and re-enter the console after every usage, otherwise you will always receive only 1 rune. **There is a glitch regarding the runes. A player can find that runes that he/she has completed an episode for can disappear which means that he/she would have to redo an episode. To avoid such a distressing replay, this code is perfect to get back those runes. *"impulse 12" - selects the previous weapon *"kill" - restarts the current level by killing the player. *"load" - loads a .sav file based on the value after the command *"m_filter" - default is 0, setting this to 1 activates mouse smoothing. *"map" - the current level can be changed to the map typed, but unlike the "changelevel" command the player is reverted to the default state of 100 health and only an Axe and Shotgun. *"menu_keys" - displays the customize controls menu *"menu_load" - displays the load menu *"menu_main" - displays the main menu *"menu_multiplayer" - displays the multiplayer menu *"menu_options" - displays the options menu *"menu_save" - displays the save menu *"menu_setup" - displays the multiplayer setup menu *"menu_singleplayer" - displays the singleplayer menu *"menu_quit" - displays the quit menu *"menu_video" - displays the video options menu *"name" - changes the player's name to the variables typed after the command *"noclip" - similar to fly, but the player can also move through solid objects, such as walls *"nosound" - setting this to 1 eliminates all sounds besides ambient noises *"notarget" - enemies cannot target the player *"path" - displays in the console the folder paths being used by the game, ID1 is always loaded whilst extra pak0 files might be loaded if playing a mod. *"pausable" - default is 1, setting this to 0 forbids players from pausing the game *"pause" - pauses/unpauses the game *"playdemo #" - plays the specified demo file, like the three loaded upon startup. All demos are saved in the game folder as .dem files. *"quit" - exits the game *"r_drawentities" - setting this to 0 hides any models such as weapons, enemies, or doors. *"r_drawviewmodel" - setting this to 0 hides the gun. *"r_dynamic" - setting this to 0 deactivates dynamic lights such as flickering lights. *"r_fullbright" - setting this to 1 causes all surfaces of a level to be completely lit up *"r_mirroralpha" - default is 1, lowering this value allows glass to reflect the image of the player. This also tends to cause sound problems in various maps, most notably E1M5. *"r_novis" - default is 0, setting this to 1 allows the world to be pre-rendered instead of being rendered in real time. In the base game this is rarely noticable, with the greatest change being that it is required to see through liquids. If "r_wateralpha" is activated the Water becomes transparent but until r_novis is set to 1 the player will not be able to see what is beyond the water (such as brushes or objects). *"r_shadows" - setting this to 1 renders shadows underneath actors *"r_wateralpha" - having a default value of 1, lowering this value to a decimal allows Water and other liquids to appear transparent. *"record # #" - records a demo which is saved as a .dem file (like the three that play on startup). The first variable after the command specifies the name of the file. The second variable specifies the map, which loads the map and is required as the game cannot demo levels already in progress. *"registered" - setting this to 1 causes the shareware version of Quake to behave like registered. This will allow the doors to Episodes 2, 3 and 4 to open as they do in the full version of the game, yet stepping onto the Slipgates will cause the game to crash because the level data for these Episodes are missing. *"restart" - similar to "kill" but without a suicide message. *"samelevel" - setting this to 1 causes the level to restart upon attempting to leave the level *"save" - saves an .sav file based on the value given after the command. *"say #" - sends a message to other players. *"scr_conspeed" - default is 300, increasing will make the console lower and rise at a faster rate, while lowering will slow the console's movement. *"scr_printspeed" - default is 8, increasing will make text load at a faster rate, while decreasing causes the text (such as those at the end of an episode) to be displayed slower. *"screenshot" - Takes a screenshot of the current screen (including the console). *"sensitivity" - having a default value of 11, setting this to a lower number results in a slower turning speed of the mouse. Setting this to a higher number allows for faster turning speeds, but setting it too high can cause the player to loose their bearings. *"skill" - sets the current skill level, 0 being the easiest and 3 being the hardest *"sizedown" - Decreases the size of the screen. *"sizeup" - Increases the size of the screen. *"snd_show" - setting this to 1 causes the number of sounds being played to be displayed and updated constantly. *"stop" - stops the recording of a demo. *"stopdemo" - stops the playback of a demo. *"sv_aim" - the default value of 0.93 gives the player a small amount of autoaim. Setting the value to 1 eliminates the autoaim, while lowering the value allows for more autoaim. *"sv_gravity" - the default is 800, setting this lower causes the player to have less gravity. 100 is similar to what is found in E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo *"sv_maxspeed" - having a default value of 320, lowering this value causes the player to have a slower movement speed *"sv_nostep" - setting this to 1 causes the player to not be able to climb stairs *"sv_stopspeed" - default is 100, lowering causes the player to slide more whilst increasing allows the player to stop moving immediately. *"timedemo #" - plays a demo as a test to determine the frames per second, which is shown at the end of the demo to show how fast the game is able to display images on the screen. *"unbind" - used in conjunction with a button to get rid of key bindings. *"unbindall" - used to immediately get rid of any key bindings besides the escape key. *"v_kickpitch" - default is 0.6. The lower the number the less the player's view moves vertically after shot, while the higher the number the more displaced the player will be upon injury. *"v_kickroll" - default is 0.6. The lower the number the less the player's view moves horizontally after shot, while the higher the number the more displaced the player will be upon injury. *"v_kicktime" - default is 0.5. The lower the number the less time the player's view is moved by "v_kickpitch" and "v_kickroll". The higher the number the greater the time. *"version" - gives the date and version number of the .exe file. *"vid_describecurrentmode" - displays the current resolution and color depth. *"vid_describemodes" - gives a list of the different display resolutions in the console. *"vid_nummodes" - displays the number of different display resolutions that exist. *"viewsize #" - default is 100. Allows the player to set the exact size of the screen they wish, larger increases (hides the HUD) while smaller decreases. *"volume" - raising this value to 1 will put the game at maximum volume, lowering this value to be between 0 and 1 will lower the volume, whilst 0 will mute the game. Target Properties *"conheight #" - Height of the console, status bar, text, weapon display, and HUD. *"conwidth #" - Width of the console, status bar, text, weapon display, and HUD. *"dinput" - Allows the player to use direct input for their mouse. Note that this tends to cause problems with the mousewheel. *"heapsize #" - Allows a specific amount of memory to be allowed for general gameplay. *"height #" - Height of the display resolution. *"width #" - Width of the display resolution. *"zone #" - Allows a specific amount of memory to be allowed to console scripts. Quake 2 These are some of the console commands or 'cheats' for Quake 2. *"god" - the player becomes invincible, though falling into the void would still kill the player. *"give all" - the player receives all weapons at full ammo *"give ?" - Type give in the console then in place of the ? put the item you need or want. This is a much slower method than using the 'give all' cheat. However, it can be used to give you items that open doors or bypass security. It can also can be used to give ammo and armor, albeit slowly. Typing give health can be used to restore your health to 100%, but it won't let you go over that amount. *"notarget" - the player is invisible to enemies *"sv_gravity (number)" - Represents where you put in numbers for your the gravity settings. For example, if you did 999, you wouldn't even leave the ground if you jumped due to the gravity being too high. If you did 1 you would float and flutter like a feather. *"noclip" - This cheat can be very useful, allowing you to fly around and pass through every object, especially locked doors and secret areas. This can be useful to get out unreachable areas. *"hand #" (0 or 1) - Changes the hand the player uses for holding and firing weapons. This can be useful for firing around corners without uncovering oneself. Quake 3 Arena **god - God mode. **give all - Receive all items **map mapname *'Control Setup:' **+attack **+back **+button0 **+button1 **+button2 **+button3 **+button4 **+button5 **+button6 **-button0 **-button1 **-button2 **-button3 **-button4 **-button5 **-button6 **+forward **+left **+lookdown **+lookup **+mlook **+movedown **+moveleft **+moveright **+moveup **+right **+speed **+strafe **-attack **-back **-forward **-left **-lookdown **-lookup **-mlook **-movedown **-moveleft **-moveright **-moveup **-right **-speed **-strafe **bind - assign a key to command(s). **bindlist - list all currently bound keys. **centerview - quickly move current view to the center of screen. **messagemode - send a message to everyone. **messagemode2 - send a message to teammates. **toggle **toggleconsole **unbind - remove a binding for a key. **unbindall - remove all bindings. Information: **imagelist - list currently open images (textures). **midiinfo - information about MIDI music system. **modelist - list of accessable screen resolutions. **modellist - list of currently open player models. **scanservers - scan the local network for servers. **sectorlist **serverinfo - information about local server. **shaderlist - list of currently open shaders (light effects). **skinlist - list of currently open skins. **soundinfo - information about sound system. **soundlist - list of currently open sound files. **status - status of currently connected server. **systeminfo **userinfo - information about player (you!). Sound: **music **play file - play file sound. **snd_restart - restart sound system. **stopsound Demos: **record - record a demo. **stopdemo - stop recording demo. **demo - play recorded demo. Server: **killserver - stop server. **connect - connect to a server. **kick - kick a user. **serverlist - search for local servers. **disconnect - disconnect from the current server. **heartbeat **devmap - start a listen server with cheats and other development features enabled. Miscallaneous Console Commands: **cg_thirdperson 1 - third-person view (Tomb Raider-style). **arena **changeVectors **cinematic **clear - clear the console. **cmd **condump - save console text to a file. **configstrings **crash - Older version of Quake 3 only. Activate "crash" will crash the game! **cvar_restart **dir - list files in a directory. **dumpuser **echo **error - Older version of Quake 3 only. Activate "error" will crash the game! **exec **freeze **gfxinfo **hunk_stats **in_restart **map **path **quit - exit from Quake 3. **rcon **restart **say **screenshot - save a screenshot. **screenshotJPEG - similar to screenshot, but takes in JPEG format instead of TGA. **set - set a variable. **seta **setenv **sets **setu **testfog **testshader **touchFile **vid_restart **vstr **wait Quake 4 There are hundreds and hundreds of cheat codes, entities, lists and spawn chars for Quake IV. All of them are worked into the coding of the game and all work if typed down properly and accurately. Accuracy is the key when putting these codes in because one wrong word, space, symbol or underscore will result in it not working. The way of opening the console is CTRL+ALT+TILDE (~). Basic codes *"god" - the player becomes invincible, lasted for one level *"undying" - the player stops taking damage at one health and zero armor. *"give ammoregen" - the player's ammo regenerates over time *"give doubler" - the player will do twice as much damage as normal, the friendlies do the same damage, it last for one level. *"give haste" - the player's speed is increased for thirty seconds *"give quad" - the player will do quadruple damage for thirty seconds *"give all" - the player receives all weapons, armor, health and ammo. Note: Your weapons will not be upgraded before you reach the level where you obtain the upgrade from your teammates *"give weapon #" - # stands for the weapon you want to spawn. Note: Not all weapons need to key in its full name to get it. (i.e. Dark Matter Gun = give weapon_dmg) *"give guard" - the player receives an additional 100 armor depending on level and situation *"Pm_speed #" - the player's speed is increased; based upon what number is entered, lasts for one level. *"Pm_jumpheight #" - the player's jump is increased; based upon what number is entered *"Pm_thirdperson 0 or 1" - the player can toggle between first-person perspective ("0") and third-person perspective ("1"). The third-person may be unplayable due to the lack of the front view and HUD to tell your status. *"noclip" - This code makes it so you can walk through walls, floors, etc, use this cheat too much may cause the game to crash. *"notarget" - Enemies will not notice you, unlike Doom 3 or its expansion pack, this cheat will work on any enemy. Friendlies still can see you. The enemies will only attack friendlies if this cheat is enabled, may make the escort missions harder. Sometimes scripted event cannot be triggered if this cheat is in effect. Also after doing cheats like ammo-regen, doubler and guard, make sure you put in give all so that you get the extra armor etc. Spawn codes There are codes to spawn anyone marine or monster you see in the game (that includes the nexus brain and all the other boss monsters as well. You can also spawn marines that you see in gameplay). If you put in the code spawnentities you will be able to see the entities or codes that make up that level and be able to use them. These include gameplay objects, random objects, gameplay characters, monsters, ammo, weapons, enemy and friendly vehicles and spawners like lights and sounds. although about fifty percent of these are unusable without advanced coding (possible only the creators know), some of them are like lights, random and usable objects. Here are some more codes that will spawn marines, entities and even monsters for you. The armed human allies will carry Machine Guns only. *"spawn char_marine" - spawns a marine ally *"spawn char_marine_tech" - spawns a marine technician; unarmed *"spawn char_marine_tech_armed" - spawns a marine technician; armed *"spawn char_marine_medic" - spawns a marine medic; unarmed *"spawn char_marine_medic_armed" - spawns a marine medic; armed *"spawn monster_strogg_marine" - spawns a Strogg marine *"spawn monster_strogg_marine_mgun" - spawns a Strogg marine carrying a machine gun *"spawn monster_strogg_marine_sgun" - spawns a Strogg marine carrying a shotgun *"spawn monster_grunt" - spawns a Strogg Grunt *"spawn monster_berserker" - spawns Strogg Berserker *"spawn monster_gunner" - spawns Strogg Tank *"spawn monster_network_guardian" - spawns Strogg Network Guardian *"spawn light" - spawns an entity to light the player's way Notes: #Spawning too many actors at the same location could cause the game to lag heavily and/or crash. #Spawning two at the same spot will cause them stuck and unable to move. #Spawned units will be seen in cutscenes. #Spawn friendlies will make most situations easier, even if they are killed you will receive no penalty. Change The Screen Resolution *"Com_allow" - Allowing to be comment for the console to be write. *"r_aspectRatio, 0 = 4:3, 1 = 16:9, 2 = 16:10." - Selection of the aspectRatio. *"r_custom Default height is 486 and width is 720." - Changing the choices of the Screen Resolution. *"vid_restart" - Restart the whole thing after putting the new resolution. Sources Gameaholic.com Trivia *The "god" cheat, along with "noclip" and "notarget", was a universal cheat, having appeared in almost every game. Category:Misc